1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch, and particularly to a push-type switch being capable of providing sound feedback for recognizing a controlling state.
2. Related Art
A conventional push type switch includes a cap lid, a base seat, and a conducting apparatus installed therein. By depressing the cap lid, the conducting apparatus is electrically triggered to generate and transmit electrical signals to an applied product so as to control an applied product. However, the conducting apparatus of a conventional push type switch is generally conducted through mutual contact of metallic terminals, or through sensing contact of two conductive elements. Unfortunately, after being used for a period of time, not only the metallic terminals tend to result in ineffective contact due to material fatigue, but the conductive elements also are inclined to cause ineffective sensing because of moisture or dust which remains on a printed circuit board. Furthermore, conventional push type switches fail to provide feedback on the pressing of switches, and it is therefore very difficult for users to recognize whether the switches have been properly pressed. As a result, a conventional push type switch is improved to be equipped with lighting elements for emitting light upon depression of the switch so as to help users recognize a push state of the switch. However, light emitted by the lighting elements is not easy to be seen at a place of greater brightness. Besides, lighting effect is not capable of delivering information to users other than showing the pressing state of the switch. In other words, by means of colors or brightness of the light of the lighting elements, it is still difficult for users to understand what functions of the applied product is being performed by the switch.